Warblerland
by Lassieface
Summary: The Warblers at Dalton Academy have gained their newest member, Kurt Hummel, a little over a month ago. But soon the group hears that a new Glee Club has gone and stolen their name. This new group however is not all they are made out to be...


_Hi! My name is Lassieface, one of the three authors of this Fan Fiction. __  
><em>_So, it is Glee with a difference. a) It doesn't take place in McKinley or Dalton Academy. b) The main people are from the respective Glee clubs, but we have added our own twist to the story._

_This is a spin-off of CP Coulter's __Dalton__. Without her story, we might never have come up with this. Thank you for giving three teens an urge to do this. Reviews are welcome! Here is the short summary of the Fan Fiction that didn't fit in beginning =]_

* * *

><p><em>The Warblers at Dalton Academy have gained their newest member, Kurt Hummel, a little over a month ago. But soon the group hears that a new Glee Club has gone and stolen their name. Further investigation reveals that this new Glee club isn't all that it seems. The singing is normal, yes, but the dancing is done... On horses.<em>

_Unbelieving that someone could sing while riding some horse doing some stupid little tricks, the Warblers sit in on one of the Warblers shows - and find that maybe you don't have to be human to have talent. Spin-off of "Dalton" by CP Colter_

_This fic is written by; Onzy, Sync, and Myssi  
><em>

* * *

><p>Where the hell was that alarm coming from? The shrill hadn't abated, and struggling to reach her phone, Ona groaned out load. Finally, she picked up the phone and checked the time. Five in the morning. It was however the blast that shook the building that caused the senior to jump out of bed. "Damn!" she mouthed as she hit her toe against the cabinet next to the bed. There was actually no need to be quiet because it seems that the blast had woken most of the boarding house.<p>

"Okay, who gave them the chemicals?" Ona shouted down the hall, referring to the room where the group had gathered. Two sheepish juniors had black masks of smoke, outlined by the protective eyewear that they had on.

Everybody had some sort of smile on their face, but the excitement was wearing off. The alarm had been switched off, and for once more there was relief that the heads of houses stayed in a separate area to the houses. Strangely enough, it was the girls' dorm that got involved in all sorts of trouble making. Never the guys, although they had their fair share of craziness throughout the term, and how anybody could survive Blake house was a mystery. So they had their fare share of transfers of students moving to North Lodge and Gladstone after spending a mere week in Blake, but there were also many that wanted in.

Heading back to the dorm, Ona checked her phone, noticing that a message had come in. Obviously the boys of Blake would be worried, but they had learned that coming to check up on emergencies/ daily life was a danger. The corn snake that had gotten loose had freaked many of them out, leaving them barricading the dorms and calling the house master. The Dean had not been impressed with the explanation of "It's a mascot ma'am." House arrest was torture. It was however the baking incident that set the teachers over the edge.

_What just happened? - S_

How to explain that the house chemists had decided an early morning experiment was needed. It was from Shaun, a fellow Warbler and Senior, and a very cute soccer player. So she had a little crush on him, but then again who didn't.

_Experiments. Seems like smoke was needed for the explosion to work. – O_

* * *

><p><em>My name is Ona Botha and I welcome you to Baker Street Riding Academy, situated in Westerville, Ohio.<em>

_I have been living in Blake house for two years now and this is a daily_

_experience for our slightly loony inhabitants._

_Most of the Warblers, our Glee club, belong to Blake house and it shows._

_There is a small difference to our club however. We sing and dance, except... we do it all on horseback._

_Along with my two best friends, Claire and Alicia, we will be guiding you along a path of mad adventures and life as singing equestrians._

* * *

><p>It seems that by the time school started everybody knew about what had happened. Okay, so it was the first major incident of the term. The paintball guns, nerf guns, baking and the parties were small things; it would just mean detention or the like. Explosions were a different story. North Lodge was the one house that might have joined in the mayhem but it was Gladstone that we had beef with. Our list of misdemeanours was extensive when it came to them. Not our fault that they were a bunch of prigs who had trees stuck up their back ends.<p>

It was the period before lunch, and once more the history class couldn't be given time to sleep. The argument had started five minutes into the lesson, and had been going on for the last twenty minutes. Apparently student and teacher both thought that they were correct and neither of them was backing down.

"Professor Lyle. All that I am saying is that the Civil Right Movement in the States cannot be compared to what happened in South Africa," she stated the point for the hundredth time already, but the man was adamant.

"Ms. Botha, please sit down and stop this incessant arguing," he answered coldly.

"Not me that is arguing. Merely stating the truth, seeing that I come from there," she retorted, walking to the front to take the familiar slip. A few snickers passed around the class, and she caught Shaun's eye before rolling hers.

Ona saluted the class, tipped an imaginary top hat at the professor and left. Dean Gordon was not going to be impressed to see her for the second time that day. The first was to explain the explosion and now this. The only thing that she was looking forward to was Warbler's rehearsal and going out riding. Riding was a mandatory thing, almost everybody did it. The ones who didn't were the football jocks, and even they went on a ride or two. No point in going to an equestrian academy when you can't ride.

* * *

><p><em>Have fun with the Dean. –S<em>

Of course Shaun would be enjoying this. Ona, after all, would have to get the notes from him. She sat outside the office, knowing the inhabitant very well. After two years of chaos, craziness and fights, she had become quite a familiar face, especially because she was part of the trio that instigated most of it. When the door opened, she saw the look of pure exasperation on the Dean's face. This time however, there was something else bothering her as well.

"Ms. Botha. Is there ever going to be a week that you won't see me?" the dean asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

A thoughtful expression came onto Ona's face, and she shook her head. "I doubt it. After all I am in Blake house." She replied, smiling as she did so, knowing that any misdemeanours weren't really written down. After all, Baker Street wanted their kids to end in up in Ivy League.

"Then you'll just have to go to lunch and make sure that it doesn't happen again," the Dean said, waving her off and out of the office.

* * *

><p>The lunch period had started about ten minutes before, and Ona hurried to the lunch room. The Blake Warblers always sat together, and it wasn't hard to spot them from the entrance. They were also the group that randomly started a song in the middle of the cafeteria, gathering a crowd and applause. Gathering a tray, Ona got her lunch consisting of a salad and Cherry Coke.<p>

"I hear that you were at Dean Gordon's again," stated Luke, a slightly mad, more superstitious Blake, but sweet at heart.

Ona just nodded before answering. "Honestly, she's telling me not to do it again. Whatever I did that was so wrong."

There was just something missing from the group. Not something, but someone. People in actual fact and it could be heard. There wasn't as much crazy talk going on.

"Guys where is Alicia and Claire?" Ona asked, wondering where they had gotten too. Stables were off limits during class, but rules never really bothered Blake House. They broke them all anyway, and everybody with a horse broke the rules of no stables.

"Don't know. Maybe the stables?" came the reply from Lily, a short freshman girl who had managed to bring in a new level of crazy into Blake house. Hard to believe but true and she had bonded instantly with the scientists. Her taste for things that go boom meant that the budget for items to be fixed had increased drastically.

* * *

><p>A month ago Westerville had the biggest snow fall in a while. That meant that while we stranded inside our houses, our horses were inside the barns. It was something to behold that while North and Gladstone decided to stay inside; some of our house members went to have some fun. It ended up with more than a few of us stuck inside our respective barns for a day or so. That had been the fun part. The not so fun part was explaining to our house master why the student head suddenly put in an application to transferred to a school three states away. We didn't exactly spill the beans, but the effect was that Ona was made head. Much against her will.<p>

* * *

><p>"Claire! Alicia! Are you in here?" Ona called out into the seemingly empty barn.<p>

Lassie also seemingly heard Ona's voice and nickered a greeting. Walking up to the stall, she rubbed the mare's neck, appreciating the few minutes she had with her mare. Pulling out her phone from her blazer pocket she dialled Claire's number, but there was no answer. This was becoming slightly suspicious, and knowing her friends they were most likely planning something. Not good at all, when those two planned something, they planned big.

"Oh for the love of Sherlock Holmes! Reveal yourselves!" she called out dramatically, hearing someone laughing further down, towards the barn office. It wasn't Claire or Alicia that was for sure, but Ona didn't stay to see.

If she had then she might have seen a very confused barn manager stick her head out of the office before shaking her head and going back in. Except she wasn't alone.

* * *

><p>"Late again," the professor commented.<p>

Advanced Chemistry was as boring as ever, but Ona had skidded into the class ten minutes after the bell rang, breathless after the run from the barns. If there is one thing someone learned very quickly at Baker Street, it's that you were never, EVER late for Advanced Chemistry with Professor Roberts.

"Sorry sir," she apologised, ducking her head and moving to her seat.

Taking out the textbook she found the page on electrolytic cells that they were currently studying. Her lab partner just had to be a Gladstone House member, not a Warbler, but her best friend was.

"Morgan," Ona greeted, her vocals as hard as steel.

Morgan was a cheerleader and slightly blond at that. Somehow she had managed to end up in Advanced Chemistry, but if she knew anything about what was going on then it was surprising.

"Ona," came the whispered reply.

A brief exchange, but Ona was not in the mood for Morgan. The blonde had gone out with Shaun for about a month during junior year, and it was hard enough to watch the pair interact then as it was to sit next to her now, but they hadn't liked each other since they met in sophomore year. For some reason the blond had taken an instant dislike to the girl from the south... of Africa that was.

* * *

><p>Baker Street Equestrian Academy is an elite private school. Ona was lucky to end up there through a scholarship because frankly they are just way higher than her parents' tax bracket.<p>

So the institution's origins were slightly unknown, but were famous for parents entering their 'Olympians' for a good start into the Equestrian World. The uniforms were just as stuffy. Navy blue skirts, white collared shirts, navy stockings, grey jersey and navy blazer with the green piping was mandatory for the girls. The uniform was pretty much the same for the guys, except they wore pants. Houses were denoted by the ties. Scarlet belonged to North Lodge, silver and navy to Blake and green to Gladstone. Some of the Blake pranksters somehow got into the wash room and dyed the Gladstone ties black. Of course Blake would be called in for this offence. House arrest for two weeks was even more torturous.

* * *

><p>It was in this same uniform that Ona found herself back in Dean Gordon's office. It was a new record. Three times in the same day, and frankly they were both tired of seeing each other. This time however it was not about something Ona had done (or not done) but rather a certain Junior in her house, one of her best friends.<p>

"But you have no proof," Ona said, just wanting to get out and practise a certain test to _The Ting Tings _and _That is Not my Name. _The beat in that song was highly infectious, and a great dressage test could be ridden to it.

"Sadly we do. She's sitting outside and like most of your house had no problem with what she did wrong," the Dean replied calmly. Picking up the phone she dialled out to the secretary.

The door opened, and in came a very sheepish looking Claire. Running a hand down her face, Ona couldn't help but smile. Claire took the other seat, and they caught each other's eye. This would cause much hilarity in the dorms later on.

"Punishment would have to be issued," Dean Gordon continued.

"_Please not house arrest. Anything but house arrest," _was what Ona thought throughout the whole debacle. There was nothing worse for Blake residents than house arrest, because one day bought on cabin fever. Anything longer was equivalent to giving a kid with ADD candy.

"Therefore I have decided that you, Claire, will liable to helping your respective barn manager muck out stalls for the next week and no riding." So that was Dean Gordon's verdict.

* * *

><p>Ona and Claire left the office feeling slightly dejected, but at least it was a punishment involved with horses. So much better than house arrest.<p>

"Cheer up. Gordon is sadist when it comes to punishment because she knows what we enjoy," Ona commented on the walk back to the House common room.

"I don't get how I was bunking though. Study Hall isn't even a proper class!" Claire mused quite loudly.

The house seemed strangely quiet. It was suspicious, especially because when they entered the common room there wasn't a soul in sight. Where the hell was everybody?

"SURPRISE!" was the shout all round, and a sudden water balloon fight broke out, Ona being the main target. This was what their previous student head had been confronted with on a daily basis. That was the one that was currently recovering in the Alps, not the one that resigned and had moved to another private school. Not even two months at school and they were on their third head. Impressive for a house were craziness wasn't the exception but the norm.

* * *

><p>"I swear that dismemberment is on tonight's menu!" Ona shouted, dragging her bedraggled body to her room. There was a note stuck on the door. A strangely official looking note and one that she was coming to know quite well seeing that it was something that they got about once every few weeks.<p>

_Notice of Transfer..._

With those words it meant the end of Ona's room mate who was now a Gladstone house member.

"I hear that she was tired of explosions," said a slightly ethereal voice behind Ona, causing her to jump.

"Oh, hi Sarah," Ona answered. The girl was one of those who you never knew where she was until she spoke and caused you to have a near heart attack. She could sing though, part of the Alto 1's when it came to voice placement in the Warblers. She was a sophomore, and easily blended into the surroundings. It made her a useful spy, but she was also a great prankster. As soon as Sarah had come she was gone again, probably spending her time sneaking into North's library. For some reason Blake's library had been removed about five years before. Those that had had siblings there during that time never went further than saying that it had something to do with a skunk, a lighter and the house master's cat.

* * *

><p>Ona changed quickly into something more comfortable, and looked like she had come out of the Technicolor era. Neon green breeches, electric blue shirt with paddock boots and half chaps, where it seemed that the black jacket was the only sane colour was the riding habit for the day. Her fashion sense (or lack thereof) was a headache for the fashion minded people in the house.<p>

At that exact moment, the intercom blared to life.

_All students to please remain inside. Heads of Houses and student heads please go to the school foyer._

With a sigh, Ona departed for the foyer, watching with glee as the culprits of the water balloon fight cleaned the floor and dried couches with hair driers.

* * *

><p>You knew the offence was serious when the head of the governing body was waiting with Dean Gordon. The student heads grouped together, majority still in uniform and the exception being Ona in her eye catching riding habit. There was a male and female head for each house. Walking up to Justin, her male counterpart, Ona looked confused. He shrugged, not really caring what was going on. It seemed that he had also been soaked recently, his uniform still wet and there was this small puddle forming around him. This was going to be an interesting meeting.<p>

Why did the teacher's have to look like bats in their togas? Black was such a drab colour, and to Ona it didn't make them scary.

A cough interrupted the hushed whispers. "It seems that someone would find it funny to plant a cat or two in my office. This time however I doubt that it was Blake House who did this, because I have a good authority that at that point in time they were trying to drown their student heads. "

The speaker was Dean Gordon, allergic to cats and hater of any prank directed at her and also a fearsome woman that was not to be messed with in any way. Well, in any way that involved a prank, as her boundaries had shown quite a tolerance for 'backchat'.

Ona and Justin looked proud that it wasn't their house, the rest of the heads sceptical, but with Justin dripping onto the polished floor; it was not really a laughing matter, because despite the Dean saying that it wasn't Blake, it really was.

"So until the wrong doers come forward, I am declaring house arrest on ALL HOUSES! This arrangement will be until I lift it. Justin, Ona, please make sure that your house does not break down a wall, burn the kitchen down or cause someone to end up in the ER again. With that being said, the only ones excused from the afternoon lock down are the Warblers. They will be at the stables riding or in their rooms. Registers will be taken when riding."

Torture. It was pure torture. Blake was going to go absolutely mad with an unlimited house arrest. If this was hell, then welcome to it.

* * *

><p><em>In the next episode: What exactly does happen when Blake residents are under house arrest? With winter deciding to make its presence known early on, the Warblers are practicing what they can in the indoor arena. Just be sure to watch out for those snowy days... Blake is on the loose. <em>


End file.
